


in all the dimensions across time and space (i'll find my way back to you)

by notyourhabibti504



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: All the kids are happier finally, Allmond, Alternate Universe, But like it takes them quite some time, Diego is a major simp, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, I hc Klaus as pan & Vanya as bi btw, Lila & Vanya find out about their powers but not in this fic sorry, Lila's parents are alive, M/M, This is based on the comics & show so the kids feel more like classmates rather than family, Vanya never actually dates Leonard bc her family loves her, fiveya - Freeform, they do kinda become like a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourhabibti504/pseuds/notyourhabibti504
Summary: No matter when or where, Five and Vanya will always find their way to each other, like two stars orbiting one another.Or an AU where Five and Vanya are in denial and adorkable, Diego is a major simp, Ben lives (as well as many others), Five never time travels, time periods are ignored for the sake of ships, and just general madness happens.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Jill, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Eudora Patch & Everyone, Grace Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Lila Pitts & Everybody, Mentioned Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Mentioned Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy Cooper, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, One-sided Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Siblings
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	in all the dimensions across time and space (i'll find my way back to you)

In another universe, that fateful day when they are only thirteen and so young and inexperienced, Five Hargreeves will let his pride and stubbornness be his downfall. In this world, he let's Vanya's warm, chocolate eyes talk him out of his hubris. Her soft, pleading stare stops him just seconds before he makes a horrible mistake. 

Her softly whispered, _"Five, please don't go, don't leave me,"_ seals the deal. 

And for her, his confidant and closest friend, really the only one of this bunch that he can tolerate (at least that's what he tells himself and anyone who will hear him but really, he loves all of these idiots) for her, for the girl who plays her melodies to soothe his overwhelming mind, he'll stay. 

(In another world, Vanya is too afraid to say anything and Five is too arrogant, blinded by his own pride and he commits a grave mistake. He leaves and the world rips apart trying to fix itself. An apocalypse happens, a child's parents are murdered and said child is stolen, a sister is relegated to being a wallflower, a brother dies, another apocalypse, a child is gifted with remarkable power, a cult rises, more and more chaos happens and not all in that order.) 

In this world, another massive change happens that day instead. Because Five's tired of everyone being an asshole to sweet, kind, little Vanya. And so if he can't snap at his 'dad,' he'll snap at them. (And he does, later that night, he calls them all out for treating Vanya so poorly, for being downright mean or in some cases just plain ignoring her. As if she's not a part of the Academy, of this psychotic boarding school, of this orphanage masquerading as a home and failing miserably at it. As if she's not also stuck in this shithole with Reginald Hargreeves pretending to be their father like the rest of them. He tells them all of these things well away from said father's eyes and spies. Because although it has always been obvious to the rest that Vanya is his favourite, he can't let Reginald see any weakness in him lest he exploit it and he is not risking Vanya like that.

That night, the whole crew apologizes to Vanya, finally realizing how much they hurt her. Ben practically sobs as he hugs his sister saying how sorry he is but that he kept his distance because he's a monster and scared of hurting her. Vanya hugs him close and cries with him because it's so unfair he has to go through that. 

_"Just because you have to carry the monsters, it doesn't you are one, Ben,"_ Vanya whispers. It sounds like love and forgiveness. 

One by one they all open up about their personal demons, the ones they were born with and the ones Reginald created, and the change that happens is irreversible. None of them have felt so loved and there's no turning back now.)

* * *

They're young and sweet and only seventeen. And they can almost taste their freedom. They've gotten more glimpses of it now, have friends and relationships on the outside, (ones carefully hidden away) and the image of a future away from this hell seems clearer in their minds. It's been four years since that fateful night where time changed irreversibly even if they don't know it. It's been four years of getting to know each other, of growing close and truly loving each other for once. 

Four years of Fridays being girls nights for Allison, Vanya, and Klaus while the (other) boys do whatever they wish. (Usually that involves Diego pestering Five, Ben trying to keep Diego from going too far and truly pissing Five off and Luther simply ignoring them and doing his own thing until Ben finally convinces Diego to let it be and Diego goes to bother Luther instead.) And those nights lend themselves to sharing secrets and Klaus and Allison gossip about boys to no end, and Vanya joins in, but she also mutters about pretty girls and Klaus agrees enthusiastically. 

_"Honestly, there are too many gorgeous people out there,"_ Klaus sighs dramatically as he leans back like a fainting maiden. 

They talk about boyfriends, Luther's surprising ability of being dense but sweet compared to Dave's (they met him one night when they were sixteen and sneaked out for doughnuts yet again) adorably nervous attempts at indulging Klaus. But the big elephant in the room is never addressed.

This newfound closeness also leads to them being closer with each other in other ways. Diego, Klaus, and Ben become an unlikely trio of mischief makers. The three of them being the most annoying musketeers. In contrast, Vanya's musical talent allows her to grow closer to Diego and the unlikely pair forms a band of sorts, eventually leading to Allison joining them in on the vocals. 

(It's around this time that Diego develops a crush on Vanya that is short-lived. At fifteen, the Umbrella Academy is sent to save some students from an active school shooting. There they meet two amazing girls, Eudora Patch and Lila Gill, an unlikely pair of friends that wouldn't budge even in the face of a gun to their heads. 

_"Holy shit, that's hot!"_ Diego mutters unintentionally at the sight of the two girls who won't bow down to a jerk. 

They're all impressed, but also more aware of what ordinary people can do now. They've long decided to train Vanya themselves for her safety and their peace of mind and so they know how capable the 'powerless' can be. But the sight of them is still impressive, their skills even more so. And afterwards, Luther keeps a tight hold on Diego and Klaus while Allison and Ben talk to the girls because who wouldn't want to be their friend. 

_"Sure, but what's with the grumpy one?"_ Eudora replies, giggling at the sight of Five looking so done.

_"And why is the blond one grabbing the other two?"_ Lila adds, eyebrow raised at the sight. 

And Ben and Allison freeze and try to incoherently explain but it's all a jumbled mess. In the end however, they agree and Diego gains two crushes and struggles to cope and to choose.) 

Another trio forms with Five and Vanya and Ben but even then, it's mostly just the former two. But Ben is sweet, smart, and patient and the three get along well. Eventually, Five even begins to tolerate Allison and Klaus. Some way, somehow, Five brusk manner, Diego's ridiculousness, and Ben's and Vanya's gentleness help Klaus too. It's the loving (and in Five's case, reluctant) support from them and Dave that really get it through to his brain, that he's loved and that they care. And he gets better. 

At fourteen they discover Five and Luther are twins, the only two actually biologically related and even then, Five can't tolerate him and neither can he deal with Diego. And so it goes that if you want to deal with Five, you go to one of his people. Klaus is a good choice if neither of the other two are around. Ben is one of the few people Five will actually listen, but sometimes, sometimes he won't. But Vanya, he always listens to Vanya. 

* * *

Surprisingly, it takes Luther the longest to grow into their relationships. The status quo was perfect in his mind, he's father's always right. But even number one starts having doubts when sweet, innocent Ben almost dies in a mission at fifteen. And something snaps, turning him from his father's puppet into their fiercest protector. 

_"Don't worry Ben, I won't let them hurt you anymore,"_ Luther whispers as he watches the pale looking boy laying on the hospital bed in the medical bay. And he adds, quietly, _"I won't let anyone hurt any of you."_

And he keeps his promise. Whenever Reginald tries to beat Vanya down with his words, he comforts her afterwards (or at least until Five takes over). Whenever they go to a mission, he never makes Ben use his powers unless there is no other way out (there always is). Whenever Reginald wants to send Klaus to commune with the dead, they intervene (Five always gets him out, Ben, Luther, and Diego provide the distractions). 

Eventually, all of his efforts get him a modicum of respect from his twin. 

* * *

They're young and sweet and seventeen when another remarkable change happens, this time at the hands of Klaus and Diego when they have their worst (or best, depends on who you ask) plan yet. 

_"Enough is enough and if those dorks don't get to it, then we will make them get to it,"_ Diego mumbles annoyed. 

_"Well said, mi amigo,"_ Klaus pats his shoulder, nodding along. 

Their plan is stupid and overly simplistic. One day, as Vanya and Five walk together in the hallway of the Academy as they often do, Diego and Klaus "accidentally" knock into Vanya during their rough-housing. 

Five acts on instinct and immediately catches Vanya, one hand on her back and one around her waist. Once she's regained her footing the pair stare at each other, blushes turning them beet red. The flash of a camera makes them jump apart, mumble incoherently, and run their separate ways. 

Luther, Allison, and Ben see the whole disastrous scene. 

_"God, they're such idiots,"_ Allison mutters, rolling her eyes. 

_"They couldn't even turn the flash off,"_ Ben adds, face in palm.

In front of them, Diego and Klaus stand, bickering and arguing about whose fault it really is. Luther can't decide if he should break them up or just laugh. 

* * *

They're nineteen and they saved up and they've made it out (although Mom still calls and checks in on them and visits bringing food once a week). They're all in college now. Their friends from outside are still close to them. They all decide to save some money by getting neighboring apartments. The girls including Eudora and Lila get one, while the boys get another. 

They're all in college and all doing their own thing. Diego and Eudora go into forensic science, Klaus remains undeclared for the longest time (until he joins them because his unique abilities honestly make him great at the job), Vanya studies music and languages, Ben becomes an English major with plans of being a professor one day, Lila hops around careers before choosing business, Allison goes into theater and drama, Luther, surprisingly, goes into astrophysics, while Five obviously goes into quantum physics. Dave, Dave is the only one not there (he decides to serve). 

They're nineteen and they're still young and stupid and figuring it out. Dave and Klaus are on a break (long distance is hard). Luther and Allison are irreparably broken (they've decided it's too much, they need to be with others.) And Allison dates Patrick and he's sweet and nice but it doesn't work. Then she meets Raymond Chestnut and he's vibrant and determined and full of zeal. And she falls deep. 

They're nineteen and Diego has dated Eudora but that ended horribly and complicated everyone's relationships. But Diego doesn't learn lessons easily and so he's dating Lila (they all, even Eudora, pray this works out). Lila hopes so too (because there are days she feels more like a mirror of her best friend than her own self and wonders if Diego is just looking for Eudora within her. He's not). 

They're nineteen and Ben has his first girlfriend, Jill. He's shy and happy. She's clever and bold. They push and pull. She soon joins girls nights with Allison and Vanya and Eudora and Lila and Klaus. Ben is just thankful they like her so much. 

They're nineteen and Luther feels so lost. He's not the leader anymore because they don't need one. He's not with Allison anymore because she needs something, _someone_ else. He feels so lost he just hopes to find some sense in the stars. (He later realizes that he may be lost, but he's not the only one, his family willing to get lost with him.) 

  
  


* * *

They're nineteen and Vanya is finally feeling like she's growing into herself. She feels more confident in her decisions ever since the near miss with Leonard Peabody (who Allison always said was bad news, who Five always glared at endlessly). She feels that confidence shatter after her break up with Sissy (who was sweet and loving but had a baby boy to care for and her responsibilities weighed her down and it all became too much for Sissy). Vanya's nineteen and she's growing into herself. Discovering new facets (and in a couple years time, by accident or fate's design she'll discover how powerful she truly is), doing new things. She's nineteen and in Five's arms and finally ready to admit what she hid for so long. 

They're nineteen and Five is as arrogant as always. He's as much of a genius in college as he was in the Academy. He's brilliant and he knows it and he suffers no fools (except, maybe, for his idiot 'family'). He fits right in with the scientists of the age, all stroking their own ego. But Five has more than just his genius to be proud. He has Vanya and when Five gets asked about shy, sweet girl that always eats lunch with him, he always answers:

_"She's my girlfriend, she's an amazing violinist and she's simply the best,"_ pride drips out of every syllable. 

It takes him longer to realize his pride also extends to the others. 

* * *

They're twenty and planning a party for Dave's visit. Klaus and Dave are tentatively talking about getting back together and either way, he's their friend and they've missed him. So Five arrives at his apartment one late Tuesday afternoon to see it turned upside down and full to the brim. Before he can get too overwhelmed at the sight, Vanya reaches the door and wraps her arm around his waist. Instinctively, his arm wraps around hers and he pulls her close. 

_"How are you, милая?"_ Five asked in that tone reserved only for his dearest Vanya (although, Vanya often teases him and says that whenever he speaks of the rest of their messy bunch, that soft tone seeps through without him wanting too). 

_"Happy,"_ she replies back, a smile radiating from her face. She's just started slowly waning off her meds (urged on by her family and on doctor's recommendations) and yet here, surrounded by those she loves, she's truly happy. 

Five squeezes her closer when she says that (her radiant smile almost blinding him) and places a kiss on her forehead (she's still so short compared to him) and turns to quietly observe the room before them. 

Allison and Raymond are by the kitchen bar, setting up food (prepped by Mom from the looks of it) and drinks, both working around each other like it's natural. On the left wall, by the record player under the windows, Luther, Eudora & Lila are fighting over who gets to pick out the music. And in the center back wall, Diego and Klaus are bantering with each other as they attempt to place the 'Welcome Back' banner. Jill, who by now knows better, watches and giggles at the ridiculous pair. Besides them, Ben good naturedly rolls his eyes and points out their mistakes but doesn't bother with trying to help. 

Seeing the group of idiots (except Vanya, of course, she's anything but) in front of him, he can't control the swell of pride and love in his chest. And as Klaus turns around catching sight of him at the door and exclaims for Five to help him before falling from the chair he was standing on, Five can't stop the low chuckle that emerges from his throat and squeezing Vanya's hand he walks in saying, 

_"God, you're all really a bunch of useless idiots, aren't you?"_

(And if the warmth in his words is more obvious than usual, nobody points it out.)


End file.
